Release Me
by CircadianDance
Summary: The Uchiha's hands were in his pockets and he wasn't even wearing a coat as he stood on Naruto's doorstep, just a dark t-shirt and jeans. NaruSasuNaru. AU. Yaoi. Limey.


**Title:** Release Me  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairings: **NaruSasu/SasuNaru  
**Summary: **The Uchiha's hands were in his pockets and he wasn't even wearing a coat as he stood on Naruto's doorstep, just a dark t-shirt and looked expectantly up at him.  
**Warnings: **Slash. This is unbeta'd, so. . there could be mistakes I haven't spotted.  
**Rated:** M for cursing and implied boysecks. They do get plenty handsy, though.  
**Author Note:** This was based on a piece of fanart by tweeny on livejournal, titled City Lights, which is beautiful. Check it out 3  
**Word Count: **1,904

* * *

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip softly. The blonde responded with a light moan as he slept, halfheartedly attempting to brush the Uchiha off. Smirking, the twenty-one year old snaked a hand along the blonde's side.

"Sasuke," Naruto mummbled as he attempted to shift, "Mm tryin' ta sleep."

"I see that, that's why I'm attempting to keep you awake."

Sasuke's apartment was dark, and the little moonlight that could flittered in through the gaps in his curtians. The two boys were twisted up with each other, along with the sheets, and the room smelled like sex. Shifting again, Naruto tried to curl onto his side but was stopped as an invading tongue began to curve around his ear.

"Sasuke! Seriously, I'm sleepy!" The blond almost sounded aggravated as he stiffened against the others touch. "You're just being riddiculous now."

"You're the one who showed up here," Sasuke responded, withdrawling from Naruto and scooting away, "In the middle of the night. Who kissed me senseless. Who _begged_ me to fuck you. The least you could do is go another round."

"I did _not_ show up for sex. I showed up because I missed you and got off work late! God knows why I missed your stupid ass, though," Irritated and tired, the blonde sat up, "If that's all your interested in, I can leave, you know."

"Fine with me," he spat back. Standing, Sasuke bent over and grabbed his jeans from the clothes ridden floor. "I'm going to go get some coffee, unlike some people, I'm actually needed at my job. You should know your way out by now."

By the time he slipped through his bedroom door, Naruto's clenched fists were almost bleeding.

* * *

"What do you want?" The cracked door showed Naruto all he wanted to see of the other boy. After the last time they'd seen each other, anyways.

"Happened to be in the neighborhood." It was raining and Naruto almost felt guilty as he stared at Sasuke's water soaked locks and pale face, but quickly brushed it off as his anger resurfaced.

The Uchiha's hands were in his pockets and he wasn't even wearing a coat as he stood on Naruto's doorstep, just a dark t-shirt and looked expectantly up at him.

"Did you seriously expect me to let you in after the other night?" The blonde all but growled as he flung the door open to face the other boy. "Figured I'd just let you waltz right in, huh?"

"Something like that."

Naruto didn't have time to move as Sasuke pushed past him into the house. Spinning around, he glared at Sasuke and slammed the door. "You have a lot of nerve, showing-"

Sasuke didn't know what kind of nerve he had, because before Naruto could tell him, Sasuke had the blonde pinned to the door. He ran his lip along the blonde's and rested his hand along the bulge that was beginning to grow in Naruto's pants, much to the blonde's disdain.

Breaking his face away, Naruto tried to move but quickly had both his wrists encased in Sasuke's as the younger boy struggled against him.

"You can't tell me you don't want this," Sasuke whispered huskily, pressing fully against him. "You can't sit here and act like you're not dying for me to be inside of you again."

"That's not the point!" The cold was starting to soak off of Sasuke and onto Naruto, who's clothes now felt uncomfortable and damp, but neither of them noticed. Sasuke was more concerned with Naruto's futile resistance and Naruto was too pissed off to care about clothes when _fucking _Sasuke was barging into his house and kissing him like he wanted it. Which he convinced himself stubbornly that _of course he didn't didn't want it_.

"What do you mean, that's not the point? What other point is there?" Sasuked exclaimed, exasperated.

"You, you _disgust_ me, Uchiha." Using Sasuke's shock as a chance to break out of his grip, Naruto took the opportunity to throw his hands in front of him and push the other boy off. "You're so fucking used to getting everything your way, you just can't take no for an answer! You're not wearing a damn suit and you're not my boss. You're so used to daddy's name getting you everything you want at the snap of your fingers. . . Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not something you own. Unlike you, I have fucking _emotions_, I'm not in this for you to get your kicks. I thought you cared about me, but I was just fooling myself. So get the _hell_ out of my house."

Gritting his teeth, he pushed the dark haired boy again, hard enough to make him stumble.

As Sasuke stalked passed him and slammed the door, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he wasted so many months of his life.

* * *

Days without Sasuke hurt. Naruto felt that love was investing in a person and always losing. Watching the next person who touches your hand and wonder why you don't feel anything. Wonder why the static is missing.

On multiple occasions at work, his eyes would glance up and see a dark haired man walk in with someone else and his stomach would _literally_ drop. Pain would well up in his chest and he would clentch his eyes and hope to God it wasn't Sasuke as he grasped the counter for support. Sasuke. Fucking _Sasuke._ Who came parading into his life and acting like he owned the place. Making Naruto fall in love with him and never even wanting to talk about a serious relationship. Even a _normal_ relationship for that matter.

And, Naruto reasoned, what was really just the cherry on top of his whole fucking life, was that he still missed the bastard.

* * *

"And what's your opinion on the matter, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke's head snapped up as he tried to focus on the man standing at the front of the CEO table. Taking a quick glance at the diagram tha man was pointing out, Sasuke half-assedly asked, "And what exactly was your stance on the gross income intake?"

As the man started in on other spiel about procedures, Sasuke felt it was safe to tune him out again. Kakashi would no doubt brief him afterwards anyway. Besides, he had much more important things to think about. Naruto hadn't been at his place in over two months now, and since Sasuke had been the last one to engage any type of interaction between the two, there was no way he'd do it again. They'd played this game for a year now, and not once had one of them sought out the other twice in a row. It had always been a uniform game of cat and mouse, and Sasuke would be damned if he'd break that trend now. He wasn't giving in. No way.

So where the hell was Naruto.

* * *

"Tell me you never want to see me again."

The blonde stood in the hallway of Sasuke's complex, as soaked as Sasuke himself had been four months ago when their positions had been reversed.

"Why?" A perfect eyebrow rose in his direction. "You haven't been here for a while. Get lonely?"

"Just fucking say it," Naruto ground out. "Tell me you don't care. I want to hear you say it."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed a hold of Naruto's sleeve. "You're loud as fuck, idiot," he started to tug him inside, "You're going to get me evicted."

Brisling, Naruto allowed himself to be drug into the kitchen, if only for the sake of getting out of the apartment complex's hallway. He didnt' say anything as he leaned against Sasuke's counter-top, watching as the other boy began to prepare tea.

"Well?" Sasuke prompted as he placed his teapot on the stove.

"What do you mean, 'well?' I just want you to say it so I can leave."

"I don't get you. Why is this so important. Either you want to be around or you don't. What I think or say has nothing to do with it," Sasuke scoffed as he readied cups, reaching up in the cubbords for his dark blue ceramic mugs.

"Sasuke," Naruto closed his eyes and breathed for a moment before he continued, "That has _everything_ to do with it. This isn't about what I want. I think I made it very clear how I felt. You, on the other hand, felt it was best to leave me in the dark. I stayed away, and I just can't stand it anymore. Call me sentimental, but I need some closure. I can't keep wondering what could've been and maybe I was wrong. . . I just need you to tell me what I already know. Just tell me that it was meaningless. Tell me it was a fling.

"Tell me that it won't matter when I walk out of that door for the last time, that way I won't even toy with the idea of coming back."

Sasuke sighed and handed a cup to Naruto before he took the seat across from him. He stared into his cup. Naruto blinked.

"Well?"

"Well, what? Drink your tea."

Begrudgingly, the blonde blew on his tea and began to sip it, never taking his eyes off of the other, who refused to look at him. When his cup was empty, Naruto sat it down roughly enough for the table to shake.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "What was that?"

"I said. .

"I said that I'm sorry."

Sasuke finally looked up at Naruto, expression grim. "I'm not going to tell you I missed you. I'm not going to say that I care about you. I'm not going to surprise you with frilly things or take you out, or even be able to promise you that I'll make you happy. But that doesn't mean. . . that I'm not thinking about how much it would hurt if you stayed away again."

Naruto stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the forearm, tugging him to his feet. He didn't wait for him to say anything, he just crushed his lips to the Uchiha's, silencing anything else he might say. They wasted no time with clothing, everything was discarded in a rush as the fumbled to the bed, nipping and biting at every inch of flesh they could reach. Naruto's skin was still cold to the touch, though a glance at the glass doors that lead to his terrace showed Sasuke that the rain had stopped.

Naruto bit roughly at Sasuke's collarbone and he winced. No longer caring about the weather, he was now preoccupied by the probing hands that were touching his body as Naruto loomed over him.

"I. . I. . " Sasuke couldn't say it.

After the first thrust into him, he couldn't say anything.

Naruto decided he was officially fucked in the head.

* * *

They were leaning again the railing of the terrace, clad only into their boxers, attempting to cool off. The city lights burned beneath the darkening sky. Naruto didn't know whether to cherish or regret what just happened.

"This. . this thing between us. What is it?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned in towards the blonde. "You know, it's whatever you want it to be. As long as you're here."

Sighing, Naruto let a sly smile slide upon his own face as he leaned forward to claim Sasuke's lips. At least he was making progress.

* * *


End file.
